Felix's got it going on
by Toxic-Cloud
Summary: There was something about Pewdiepie that just made Toby squirm in his chair at times. Pewbuscus Pewdiepie/Tobuscus -Warning- YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title: Felix's got it going on  
Pairing: Pewbuscus (Pewdie/Tobuscus)  
Fandom: Youtube I guess...  
Genre: Romance/Minor Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: There was something about Pewdiepie that just made Toby squirm in his chair at times.  
AN:So here's a pewbuscus fic for my best buddy Loveless since she recently became obsessed and I owed her a fic. Hope you all like it

* * *

There was something about Pewdiepie that just made Toby squirm in his chair at times. Maybe it was the swede's gorgeous blue eyes or the way he could just suddenly become serious out of nowhere. Who knows?  
What he does know is that even now as the doors opening and that beautiful blonde is coming into view is that his heart wont stop pounding in his chest. So loud he fears everyone in a mile radius can hear.  
"Tobuscus!"The blonde practically screamed a smile breaking out across his face.  
"H-Hi Pewds,"_ Stupid voice crack!_ Toby mentally cursed. "Sorry I'm late, heh I kinda got lost."  
"No worries bro, cmon in."Pewdie shrugged moving out of the way, so that the brunette could step inside. Bags being dragged behind him.  
When Pewdie had found out that Toby was in Europe he couldn't resist asking the curly haired man to come visit him. Sure he'd never expected the other youtuber to say yes so easily, but then again he'd never though the cute brunette would come anywhere near Sweden in the first place.  
Guess that American phrase about miracles coming true was well true.  
"So I'm guessing Marzia's not here..."It slipped out on accident and the brunette immediately regretted it when he saw a hurt look flash across the swede's face before being masked with another smile.  
"Yeah, she finished moving out about a week ago. But all is well. It was for the best after all..."  
Toby wasn't all too sure on the details but from what he'd learned from his fans was that apparently the two had split up on good terms, deciding to still talk and such. He just wasn't sure about how exactly it occurred and his childlike interest in knowing everything about everything was starting to get the better of him.  
"Sometimes it is."Toby chuckled awkwardly, he had to bite his tongue once more to hold in all his questions.  
Now isn't the time for that, he reminded himself before deciding to change the topic.  
"So, your place is nice." _Way to be original Toby_.  
"Thanks, um you hungry? I was just about to make some dinner."  
"Yeah! Always wanted to try some Swedish h food! Bet you're a great cook Pewds"A grin broke out across Toby's face and the tension in the room just seemed to evaporate with Pewdie's content sigh.  
"Felix, Toby call me Felix. We are bro's after all."Felix smiled holding up a fist and Toby felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded and gently fist bumped him back.  
"Okay, Felix."

* * *

After a huge argument (with himself) Felix had decided to just make some Swedish Meatballs since his beloved pancakes didn't seem to be a appropiate course for dinner. Especially if he wanted to woo the famous Tobuscus. No matter how embarrassingly obvious the meal was. He was sure Toby wouldn't mind, and if the way the brunette's eye's lit up when he told him was anything to go by he knew he was right.  
"I LOVE THEM!"Toby squealed practically bouncing for joy and Felix couldn't help but laugh at the cute action and grab the smaller man's shoulder.  
"Well you'll definitely love mine then. I'm the greatest cook in all of Sweden!"  
"Probably,"Toby giggled "It really wouldn't surprise me, considering how amazing you already are."  
This made the swede's cheeks heat up a little but he quickly hid it by busying himself with gathering up the ingredients he'd need for dinner. Telling Toby to go put his stuff away and relax a bit, he assumed the brunette would be tired from the long flight.  
As soon as Toby closed the guest bedroom door behind himself he face palmed.  
"Considering how amazing you are? God what am I a teenage girl!?"He cursed under his breathe before walking over to the dresser and unzipping his bag.  
Sure he'd only be with Pew-Felix for a week or two but that's no reason not to get comfortable-or to get his hopes up a little.  
Toby gave his neatly packed bag a sad look before shrugging and dumping the clothes into some drawers messily. He could always fix it up later. For now, shower and change out of my smelly clothes.  
Nodding to himself Toby headed back out into the living room and popped his head around the kitchen corner.  
His eyes lit up when Felix came into view, the tall blonde had an apron on and was gliding around the kitchen a intense look on his face.  
Needless to say Toby found his self mesmerized by the pure concentration the usually hyperactive man was showing. It was almost like he was a different person.  
Luckily Felix caught Toby looking and smiled to himself putting down the knife and looking back up at the curly haired boy.  
"Yes?"  
Toby's face turned a bright red and he jumped slightly before looking anywhere but at Felix.  
"Uh I was, ha wondering where your bathroom was. To you know shower or whatever."  
_'Smooth Toby, Real smooth'_  
Smiling even wider Felix walked over and grabbed Toby's hand taking him towards another door down the hall. "Its here, and my rooms over there."He pointed and Toby nervously looked over at the open room next to the door.  
"O-Oh. Okay...Thanks."_There's that horrid voice crack again_.And to make matters worse Toby can't even look the swede in the eyes, not while his hand is still being clasped in the blondes larger one.  
"No problem bro."Felix practically whispered letting go of Toby's hand, his still lingered there briefly though and then in a flash he was gone. Back in the kitchen cooking dinner. It all happened so fast Toby convinced himself he had to be imagining things, yet the warmth on his neck and hand said other wise.  
_'Its probably just a swedish thing...just a swedish thing...Oh god I'm not gonna survive this week'_

* * *

AN: Well there's the first chapter, hope you like it. Reviews please, they make me smile ^^ ~cloud


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Felix's got it going on  
Pairing: Pewbuscus (Pewdie/Tobuscus)  
Fandom: Youtube I guess...  
Genre: Romance/Minor Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: There was something about Pewdiepie that just made Toby squirm in his chair at times.  
AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it Sorry I'm a bit later then I said I'd be, my sister had my laptop ^^ Read & Review please

* * *

So far Felix felt like he was on cloud 9, through the whole dinner Toby's face had stayed a cute pink and the brunette had even happily babbled on and on about how they should do a co-op of sorts since he's here. Not once did he bring up Felix's earlier actions, sure it didn't mean much but the swede had a feeling Toby was far from angry or disgusted by it,  
Even now while he's recording a amnesia video he has to hold in giggles as he sees Toby dancing just out of camera in the reflection of his darkened laptop screen.  
"Fucking BARRELS!"Felix screamed angrily slamming a few of said horrid objects around in a dark room on the game. "Don't you dare tell him I was here!"  
Glancing back over at the reflection Felix nearly choked mid sentence, Toby was waving his butt at him, and making funny faces over his shoulder.  
"I-uh, ha I'm gonna end it here bro's. Hopefully tomorrow we can finally get rid of those evil barrels!"  
Felix felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly ended the video and stopped the recording, so maybe having Toby here would be a bit harder then he thought. Especially if the brunette was going to tease him like that during every video.  
"Sorry, couldn't resist" Toby giggled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "You mind if I vlog a little?"  
"Go ahead, I'm going to hop in the shower anyway."  
Toby nodded and pulled out his cellphone and getting the camera up. Suddenly a delicious idea popped into his head as he heard the shower turn on. Aiming the camera at the bathroom door he started.  
"Audience? Wha-What Are you doing listening to someone take a shower!? Good god you're perverted today!"Chuckling he started walking around a little. "So as you all know I'm still over and Europe, well right now I'm in Sweden visiting a rather hothothothothot blonde I know. Now calm down Audience I know I said I'd be home soon but what can I say when the ladies want me, the Tobster can't deny them."  
Toby could just barely hear Felix laughing behind the door and grinned deciding to head into the kitchen,  
"I'm gonna be staying with,"Biting his lip in thought Toby tried to come up with a fake name real quick. "Felicity we'll call her, since you know how some girls are all shy about being with someone as sexy as me, for a week or so while I visit some of my Swedish audience. Then I'll be back home and uploading some more Happy Wheels, Minecraft, and all that good stuff!"  
"Lookie the hothothothothothothot made me Swedish meatballs!"He squealed showing the audience the leftovers still sitting on the stove, then pointing the camera at the kitchen table. "Then we banged right there."  
Toby couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Just kidding, you all know I'm more of a counter man anyway."  
"som är sexig."Felix suddenly chuckled making Toby jump a little before covering his phones camera.  
Felix was leaning in the kitchen doorway in nothing but a towel, blonde hair dripping wet.  
"Whoa! Whoa, Who-oa! Shield your eyes audience! There's a naked person!" This made Felix cover his mouth to try and suppress giggles.  
"Well this is a rather productive vlog isn't it audience? So far you've been caught eaves dropping on hothothothot showering and now said person is posing sexily for you all. You always gotta steal my ladies audience, always. Haha, now outro of darkness then redness then whiteness! And Boop!"  
Ending the video Toby nervously looked over at Felix and blushed. "So uh, I'm guessing walking around naked is a Swedish thing?"  
Smirking the blonde shook his head and casually shrugged. "Not really more of a Pewdie thing. Plus I've got a towel on."  
"Oh, heh yeah. So what does som är sexig mean?"  
"Something Swedish."Felix smiled before turning around and heading to his bedroom a clueless Toby following in interest.  
"I know that, I mean what does it mean in English Pewds."  
"I'll tell you if you tell me why you think I'm hothothothothot?"Felix whispered giving Toby a mischievous look and the brunette blushed slowly backing out of the room.  
"Oh that? Heh you know I uh, well would you look at the time! I really should be getting to bed! Early bird gets the bug as they say! Night!"  
And like that Toby was sprinting down the hall and slamming the guest bedroom door closed making Felix frown.  
_Maybe I pushed him too far?_

* * *

The next morning Toby didn't even want to get out of bed. Things had been going so well and he went and screwed it all up. Sure Felix acted like he didn't care but that's just how he is, nice. I've never heard of him getting angry other then at video games. He's like a fricken angel always donating money and giving out stuff to his fans. There's no way he'd ever like a guy like me, hell I've got so many mental and medical problems I'm basically useless for anything other than lets plays.  
Well that and taking care of Gryphon, bet he's crying his poor little doggie eyes out about me being gone.  
A quiet knock to the bedroom door dragged Toby from his thoughts. "Toby? You awake yet?"  
Even though he wanted to lie and just hide away for as long as he could Toby knew that it'd be better just to get up and somehow convince Felix that it was a joke and he doesn't find him hot...God Dangit! That's even worse! Its like telling him he's ugly or something!  
Screaming silently into a pillow the brunette wished he wasn't such an idiot sometimes.  
"Stupid big mouth always getting me into trouble..."  
Another knock game this time a bit louder, Felix even laughing a little as he spoke. "Wakey Wakey Toby. Eggs and bacey! Er well there's no eggs or bacon, so I guess that phrase doesn't work here. But hey! I made my famous pancakes!"  
_So that's what that smell was.._  
Toby got up with a sigh and headed over to the door putting on a smile. "I'm up, I'm up"  
Surprisingly the door swung open and Felix grinned at him before grabbing the curly haired man by the arm and dragging him out and into the kitchen where 2 plates were already set a heap ton of food covering them.  
Toby couldn't help but laugh when he saw that his pancake had a smiley face on it.  
"What's all this?"  
"Apology food."Felix simply stated before taking a seat across from the confused brunette and smiling almost sheepishly up at him.  
"Apology food?"Toby was in shock. Why would Felix think he has to apologize? He was the one who should be.  
"Yeah, I feel bad about doing that yesterday. I foolishly thought you were serious about what you said and it never occurred to me I might have scared you." _Scared me?_ "I guess I just got my hopes up when I shouldn't have. Rest assured I wont say or do anything else like that again."  
_Got his hopes up? Okay Now I'm seriously confused!_  
Sitting down Toby stared at Felix's sad expression for few seconds before it all finally clicked.  
"Wait...Are you...No...You can't."  
The swede scratched his nose nervously and looked down at his plate. "Like you?"  
Toby felt his heart almost stop beating and his mouth dried up at those 2 words.  
"Cause I know its weird and all but I really do. Marzia knew it too. That's why we broke up, No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about you. Crazy huh? Considering this is the first time we've ever even met in person yet I fell so easily for you only through a couple videos and Skype calls. I'll understand if you never wanna talk to me again and want to leave but I...I just want you to know that my feelings probably wont change. I've fallen for you Toby."  
For the first time in his whole life Toby was speechless. But even if he knew what to say his mouth refused to move. He could only imagine how dumb he must look with his mouth hanging open in pure shock.  
Chuckling a little Felix reached out a pushed his mouth closed. "Is it really that surprising?"His fingers lingered there gently tracing the side of the brunette's jawline.  
Still Toby couldn't get any words to come out, now matter how desperately he wanted to scream that he felt the same something just wouldn't let him move.  
It had to be the broken look in the swedes usually bright blue eyes that was keeping him frozen there, just the thought that he'd caused it hurt. Yet the only way to fix was to get his fucking lips to move!  
Suddenly Felix's hand was pulling away and Toby knew his chance was slipping, feeling his face heat up hotter then ever before he shook his head and grabbed the swede's hand.  
"I-I like you too!"

* * *

An: Here's chapter 2, review please ^^ ~ Cloud


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Felix's got it going on  
Pairing: Pewbuscus (Pewdie/Tobuscus)  
Fandom: YouTube I guess...  
Genre: Romance/Minor Angst  
**Rating: M for sexual situations, minor cursing, and man loving**  
Summary: There was something about Pewdiepie that just made Toby squirm in his chair at times.  
AN: This chapter is pretty long all thanks to me trying to avoid the inevitable, by that I mean I couldn't stop blushing the whole time from the fact I would have to write the 'c*ck' in a serious sentence. /  
So yes as an extra **warning there will be some sexy times in this chapter! Skip over that if you don't want to see me fail!**

* * *

"I-I like you too!" Sure it wasn't as elegant or heart filled as the blondes confession but it was all Toby could manage to scream with how tight his chest and throat were. There was no way the swede couldn't hear his heart beating so loudly he himself might go deaf from the noise.  
"Really?"It was a whisper, so quiet the brunette barely heard it but even if he hadn't the look of pure disbelief shimmering in ocean blue eyes said it all to well.  
Biting his lip as the blush on his face somehow managed to deepen, god he really must look like a fricken tomato by now, Toby nodded quickly opting to instead drop his gaze to the hand he was clutching so tightly.  
It was then that he realized he was shaking. Even after all Felix said there was still a part of him that didn't believe this was real, that he would wake up and it'd all be a dream or that this was all some kind of joke. The loud clatter of a cup falling and shattering made his eyes snap up just in time to see the swede lunging forward to cup a hand around the back of his neck. A pair of soft lips came next, pressed hard against his own in a passionate kiss, his eyes slid closed on instinct as he tangled a hand in dirty blonde locks. Neither wanted to separate but as the need for oxygen became ever more important Toby was the first to reluctantly pull away and gasp for air.  
When he opened his eyes he was met with a blinding smile and another quick peck on the lips from Felix.  
"Gotta clean that up."Felix chuckled and Toby agreed breathlessly, but neither moved from their spot instead the brunette let his eyes fall closed once more as he leaned forward and gave the swede another gentle kiss.  
When he pulled back the blonde pouted. "Now I really don't want to move, plus I think I may have broken my back tackling you like that."  
Laughing a little Toby playfully pushed him back in his chair. "Always figured my first gay-kiss would end with one of us being rushed to the hospital."  
"Its happened to me once before..."  
Toby raised his eyebrows in interest but Felix just smiled and waved it off. "A story for another day, right now it'd be best to clean up the glass before we do end up in the hospital."  
"Yeah."

* * *

After breakfast Felix had dragged Toby out and around Sweden to show him the sights, all the while holding his hand or with an arm around the shorter man. At first it had scared the living daylights out of him to be so, well public about their feelings. Hell Felix had even kissed him a few times, yet no one said or gave them a second look Sweden and America definitely were different.  
It had gotten dark out by the time they'd finally headed home, the swede mumbling about how he swore he'd seen Slenderman in the park near his home not too long ago.  
"Seriously? I got the crap scared outta me in Germany not too long ago, there was this like Slenderman mannequin. Scariest thing I've ever seen."Toby reminisced with a weak smile, all the smiling he'd been doing all day was starting to make his face hurt.  
_I'm surprised my face hasn't froze this way _  
"He's probably stalking us."The swede laughed closing his front door, locking it for good measure. As embarrassing as it was he actually seriously scared of the possibility of Slenderman being real, sure a lock wouldn't stop the beast from getting in but at least it put him at ease a little.  
"Why of course! I am beautiful after all! I don't see how that monster could resist me."  
Smirking a little Felix wrapped his arms around the curly haired mans waist and pecked him on the lips. "I know I can't."  
"Oh really?"Toby chuckled leaning in and cutting off whatever the swede might have said with another kiss. This one lasted longer and became more heated then all the previous, too the point where he found himself being shoved against the nearby wall. The two of their bodies pressed tight together, trapping him there as the blonde pulled back from the kiss to pepper his jawline and neck with chaste ones.  
The brunette let out a gasp as the swede sucked at a sensitive spot just under his ear, hands rising up to grip his shoulders.  
Felix continued his kisses and occasional love bites down Toby's neck, stopping at where the Americans shoulder and neck met to suck a dark hickey which made a loud and obvious moan fall from Toby's lips.  
A blush spread across Toby's face when he realized how tight his jeans were suddenly becoming just at the blondes simple actions.  
"Is it kinda hot in here?"He coughed awkwardly looking around trying to ignore the confused look Felix was giving him.  
_Well this escalated rather quickly _, the brunette thought trying to will away his boner.  
Just then as he shifted a little Felix's knee brushed slightly against him sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine and making him shiver with a gasp.  
"Sorry, ha its been a while."Toby laughed nervously and Felix smiled tilting the curly haired man's face to look up at him.  
"Its fine, I could say the same..."Chuckling he motioned down to where his own prominent bulge was and Toby gulped.  
Sensing his discomfort Felix took on a more serious and considerate tone as he spoke. "We don't have to you know, do anything if you don't want."  
Toby shook his head quickly, "N-no its fine, just ha my uh first time with a guy ya know? Just not exactly sure what to do or whats not appropriate I guess."  
"Don't worry, we'll go slow okay?"  
"Okay..."Toby nodded once more looking up at the smiling blonde and wishing his heart beat would slow down if even a little. "You know I might actually have a heart attack at this rate. Its like, well like every time you say something my heart spazzes the hell out..."  
Laughing quietly Felix took the brunettes hand and placed it over his own heart, surprising Toby by how fast his heart was pounding as well. "Same here."  
For a few seconds the two just stood there listening to each other breathe and the sound of their own erratic heartbeats.  
Toby was of course the one to break the silence his ADD kicking back in. "Okay, I think. I think I'm cool now."  
Felix raised an eyebrow at the curly haired man's sudden outburst and Toby blushed shaking his head a little and quickly covering the blondes lips with his own. Pulling back only to whisper a quick.  
"If you don't start kissing me again soon, I'm gonna have to go find another hot Swedish guy to make out with."  
Deciding to tease Toby a little Felix pulled away a little, just far enough so Toby's kiss would miss. "Oh really? That'll be hard since I happen to be the best looking swede around."  
"And who told you that?"Toby smirked.  
With a totally serious look Felix deadpanned "My mom."  
Giving him a crazy look Toby couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter, almost crying.  
"I believe that!"  
"You should its true."The swede smiled giving Toby a quick peck on the lips, which quickly turned into kisses. Soon enough the two had completely forgotten about the previous conversation and were both only concerned with the feeling of each others lips.  
Suddenly Felix pulled back, much to Toby's displeasure, and started kissing down his neck once more.  
"I think I've got more then enough hickeys."He laughed breathlessly and the blonde chuckled continuing his actions a hand now pushing up Toby's blue shirt. Toby shivered a little at the action and blushed grabbing Felix's hand.  
"Wait."  
Freezing Felix pulled back and removed his hand. "Too far?"  
"N-No its not that."The brunette shook his head, his face growing redder by the second. "I just, I don't really like being shirtless in front of people."  
Smiling gently Felix sensually kissed the blushing lets player and tugged at his own shirt, pulling it over his head which only seemed to fluster Toby even more.  
"There's nothing wrong with you Toby, du är vacker"  
Before Toby could ask what that meant Felix leaned in close and whispered once more. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met."  
Tears filled Toby's eyes and he couldn't help but hug the swede tight. "S-shut up."  
"Dess är sant min älskling"Felix sighed contently holding the blushing man, even placing a chaste kiss on his forehead and happily ruffling curly hair.  
Toby pulled back and rubbed his eyes sniffling a little. "Great now I'm crying. I have no clue what you said but I know if I did I'd probably fricken cry even harder."  
"Probably."Felix chuckled kissing him gently once more and tugging at his shirt a little. "You still feel uncomfortable?"  
Looking down for a second Toby thought about it before shaking his head and laughing. "Actually no, plus it feels kinda unfair now that you're, well shirtless."  
Pouting Felix kissed Toby's collarbone "Sorry."  
Sighing a little Toby smiled,"No you're not."and hesitantly pulled his shirt over his head tossing the blue article of clothing somewhere on the floor.  
Immediately after he couldn't help but wrap his arms around himself already feeling self conscious.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't, I shave okay!? Its embarrassing I know but I hate the idea of having a hairy chest it bugs the hell outta me."  
Looking down at himself Felix frowned. "Huh? No! No not yours, you look good and all with it! I don't that's the thing. I'm too fricken lanky and flabby."  
"You're not though."The blonde sighed tilting Toby's face up to his own and kissed him deeply. "Du är vacker Toby."  
No matter what Felix said it never ceased to make a smile light up face, the swede was such a damn sweetheart.  
Felix broke off from the kiss and once again lead a trail of kisses down Toby's neck, stopping to suck a hickey on his collarbone making the brunette gasp.  
"So you gonna tell me why you-you wanted my shirt off?"  
He felt the blonde smirk and felt his heart stutter when the swede's kisses went lower. Lips brushing over a nipple making a moan fall from his lips. Felix slid even lower, eventually dropping to his knees and if Toby wasn't already hard he's sure just the sight of that would've done it.  
"Is this okay?"Felix whispered just loud enough over the sound of Toby's erratic heart to hear as he placed a kiss next to his belly button.  
"Y-Yeah."Toby croaked out his mouth suddenly dry.  
Smiling a bit Felix continued peppering his stomach and hips with kisses and the occasional bite while popping the button on the brunette's jeans.  
As he pulled down the zipper Toby let his eyes fall closed too embarrassed to look the blonde in the face as his jeans were tugged gently down his hips and around his feet, which he carefully stepped out of.  
_Oh god this was really happening_, Toby thought to himself. He was so tense he wouldn't be surprised if he looked like a statue at the moment.  
Suddenly the swede's hands and mouth left him and he could barely hold in the whimper that threatened to escape. Eyes cracking open a little he peeked down and saw the swede had stood up to slide his own jeans off.  
Needless to say he could see clearly how 'happy' Felix was at the moment.  
The two blushed furiously when they looked up at each other, Toby opting to just grab the taller man and kiss him then risk another awkward conversation.  
When they pulled back for air Felix once again had to ask."You sure you're okay with this?"  
Toby nodded and Felix gave him one more chaste kiss before dropping back to his knees. Toby almost fell when he felt Felix's lips kiss him through his boxers, hand instantly shooting down to grip soft blonde locks as his boxers were slipped down, those lips brushing against him finally without any fabric between nearly made him scream.  
To his surprise the swede took almost all of him in at once, needless to say this time he wasn't so successful at holding in the scream of ecstasy that tore through his throat.  
He couldn't believe the noises he was making as Felix bobbed his head, his chest heaving with each gasp and shudder.  
"Christ don't stop, please,"The brunette panted his head slammed back against the wall, his hand tightening to the point where it was almost painful for the blonde. Felix couldn't care less though, his senses on fire with the smell, feel, and taste of pure Toby. Something he never imagined would ever happen.  
Every moan tumbling from the brunette's lips were all the encouragement he needed to ignore the ache forming in his jaw and take him just that much deeper that only brought the shuddering mess Toby had become just that much closer to pure bliss.  
Digging his fingers into Toby's hips, which were sure to leave bruises, he pinned them to the wall and pulled his mouth of off Toby's erection with a wet pop. The brunette whimpered loudly and tried to thrust forward unable to because of Felix's steel like grip giving up after several tries. A loud whine sounding off in his throat as the blonde let go only to pull him down and into his lap.  
Toby opened his eyes just in time to see Felix slam his lips against his, tongue darting into the surprised brunette's mouth. He could taste himself on the swede's tongue, which was way more of a turn-on then it should have been. Wrapping his arms around Felix's neck Toby tilted his head to get a better angle on the kiss.  
Felix's hand rubbed circles on Toby's hip the other taking the brunette's hand and placing it over his own erection, startling him a little he broke the kiss.  
Toby felt his cheeks flush even redder as he stared down at the prominent bulge in Felix's boxers, the blonde apologizing quickly his voice hoarse from previous activities. "Sorry, I just-"But the brunette cut him off with a quick kiss, hand hesitantly pulling out and stroking the others shaft.  
Toby had jerked himself off before but it was completely different when you're doing it to someone else he realized.  
There was a kind of intimacy and power that came with it, as his hand went up and down he watched all the emotions play across Felix's face. The way he gasped whenever he flicked his wrist just the right way or how every time he'd slow down the blonde would chew on his lip to smother quiet moans. But his eyes, his eyes had to be what intrigued Toby the most. How they had went from their usual bright color to a stormy blue, pupils blown wide in pleasure.  
Just seeing the taller man unravel at his finger tips threatened to bring him over the edge.  
As if sensing this the swede reached out and jerked him hard and fast, their lips meeting in a messy kiss. Toby falling over the edge first with a shout, Felix followed not long after, biting down hard on the smaller man's shoulder to cover his own scream.

* * *

The next morning Toby woke up cuddled close and in the arms of a sleeping Felix, just the feeling of his arms around him sending his heart into a frenzy.  
It really did seem like he could never be calm around the man. Even last night after all that had happened he still couldn't believe any of this could be real. It was all too perfect.  
Letting out a content sigh Toby nuzzled closer to Felix pressing light kisses next to the mans collarbone.  
"You're up early."The swede suddenly mumbled his arms tightening just the slightest.  
"What makes you say that?"Toby chuckled letting out a yawn.  
Felix leaned back a little and snatched at the clock, squinting a little to read he showed the object to Toby. "Its not even the afternoon yet."  
"Hey, I don't always sleep that late."Another tired yawn."I was just tired yesterday, is all.."  
"Excuses, Excuses."Felix laughed tilting the brunette's face up to kiss him.  
When they broke for air Toby had a sudden realization and gave the swede a confused look.  
"Hey, we're dating now right?"  
The blonde gave him a weird look and for a split second Toby feared the worst, that last night was just a one night stand. That the Swede didn't really want him.  
What Felix said next completely banished all those fears. "Well its really up to you, whether you'd want me as a boyfriend."The blonde smiled lazily.  
"I dunno you'd have to ask first..."Toby could feel his ears burning as he cuddled closer.  
This made Felix smile even wider. "Toby Turner would you go steady with me?"  
"Of course I will you big dope, now just shut up and kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Felix's got it going on  
Pairing: Pewbuscus (Pewdie/Tobuscus)  
Fandom: YouTube I guess...  
Genre: Romance/Minor Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: There was something about Pewdiepie that just made Toby squirm in his chair at times.  
AN: Was gonna make it longer but figured another time skip would be stupid, plus we're about to get hit by Hurricane Sandy where I live and figured it'd best to give you guys a chapter to enjoy while I'm out of commission temporarily cuz god knows how long I'll be gone for because of this stupid storm -.-  
Anyway I hope you guys like this chap!

* * *

As amazingly perfect the past several days had been, and boy were they fricken perfect, one crushing thought repeatedly reared its ugly head again and again. The swede seemed to notice how it affected him too if the random hugs and sweet kisses were any indication. But none of it changed the fact that today, today was the day Toby had to go home. A home thousands of miles away from his new lover. His heart ached painfully whenever he thought about it, hell he almost cried earlier while packing.  
Now they were driving towards the airport, Felix babbling about how next time Toby is in Europe he should stop by and he'd show him the sights. What hurt more then the impending departure was the fact that not once had Felix brought it up or even showed that it bothered him. Was he really being let go that easily? What if...What if he'd just been used as a replacement for Marzia while he was here? Did the swede really care about him? Or was it all just a ruse?  
Of course Toby was too terrified of the possible confirmation of his thoughts to ask. Instead he remained silent most of the drive trying as hard as he could not to show how hurt and broken he was on the inside. His heart twinged painfully every time he looked over to see the blonde smiling almost innocently.  
By the time he had made it to the terminal there were tears in his eyes, just begging to fall. He was afraid to turn around and hear Felix send him off, like nothing had happened between them.  
"Toby?"Felix whispered and the brunette felt a tear slid down his cheek as he turned, startling the blonde.  
The swede reached out and Toby flinched. "I-I can't."  
"Can't?"Now Felix looked confused. "Can't what?"  
Shaking his head Toby unsuccessfully held in a sob "I can't just leave like nothing happened. I- Felix I was serious when I said I liked you! How can you just let me leave?"He was shouting now but didn't care. He was hurt, and had every right to be. "I thought- I thought you liked me back."  
"What? I do! What makes you think I don't!?"Now Felix was shouting, still not understanding what was wrong with the brunette.  
Toby sniffled and placed a hand on the swede's cheek. "Then how can you just let me go?"  
"Toby...I'm not."Felix sighed but the curly haired man wouldn't believe it.  
"Yes, Yes you are! If you weren't you'd ask me to stay or-"  
"Buy a spare ticket and pray you'd ask me to come with you?"  
_What._  
"S-Seriously?"  
Felix looked down sheepishly showing Toby a ticket. "I thought since you didn't bring it up you didn't want me to come. That's why I kept talking about you coming back to Sweden. I don't want this to just end, I can't imagine waking up tomorrow or even a month from now and not having you in my arms."  
Those words were all it took and suddenly the swede was tackled to the ground, Toby smashing their lips together hands cupping the blondes face.  
When they finally broke apart Felix was happy to see a bright smile had broken out on the brunette's face once more.  
"You really think I'd be able to fall asleep at night knowing I had left the best looking guy in Sweden, in SWEDEN?"  
The swede couldn't help but laugh and peck Toby on the lips. "So that's a yes? You really want me to come with?"  
"Of course you idiot!"

* * *

Within a several **long** hours Toby and Felix had finally arrived at the San Francisco Airport. The were surprised to see Toby's friend Gabriel waiting a confused look on his face when he saw the blonde.  
"Gah! Gabuscus! What're you doing here!?"Toby flailed in a panic and the swede furrowed his eyebrows at the tall well built man.  
"A friend of yours?"  
"His best friend actually. I came to pick Toby up,"The man ground out eyeing Felix suspiciously. "And you are?"  
Glancing over at Toby and seeing the look of panic flash in his hazel eyes Felix smiled. "A bro from Sweden! Toby was staying at my place and when I told him about my fondness for America he invited me to come back with him for a bit. I hope I'm not intruding on anything."  
This explanation seemed to please the raven haired man seeing as how his expression lightened and he extended his hand gripping Felix's tightly in a handshake.  
"Sorry about that, I'm Gabe."  
"Felix, Felix Kjellberg"  
Call it a hunch but from how painfully tight the man was squeezing his hand Felix couldn't help but think that he wasn't so welcome.  
"Well now that you two have met,"Toby awkwardly laughed walking between them in attempt to change the subject. "We better go get our bags."  
The brunette grabbed Felix by the arm and waved nervously to his best friend before all but dragging the swede at full speed over to the luggage.  
"I don't think your friend likes me very much."Felix frowned and Toby bit his lip.  
"Nah, Gabuscus is always like that. He's kind of a sour puss ya know?"  
"I see."  
There was a tense silence for several minutes as they sorted out bags, before Toby almost sadly broke it.  
"Why'd you lie? About us I mean."  
Blushing a little Felix rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure if you'd want anyone to know yet. I'd love more then anything to scream my feelings towards you at random strangers but not unless you're comfortable with that."  
"I think that's illegal,"The brunette chuckled. "But awesome! And don't worry, its not that I don't want anyone to know about us. Just not Gabe until we get back to my place. Don't want that 2 hour drive to be any more awkward."  
"2 hour drive!?"Felix gasped and Toby whined.  
"I know right!? Since stupid Gabuscus is driving it'll take even longer!"

* * *

"Okay, now. Now we're finally home."Toby wheezed out before walking over and collapsing on a comfy looking couch.  
"Toby! You better not be sleeping! I'll leave your bags here you idiot!"  
The brunette whimpered and whined tiredly. "But Gabuscus~ I have a guest! I can't just abandon him in my house that's unhost like!"  
Laughing a little Felix ruffled Toby's soft curls and knelt down as he heard the brunette's friend scream angrily and start stomping. "I think he's angry."  
Rolling over Toby shook his head and smiled. "Nah, that's just his mating call. He's trying to attract all the hothothothots. You better hide."  
Smirking a little Felix pressed his lips to Toby's gently. "So I'm hot now?"  
Toby giggled almost childishly and kissed the blonde back. "Nah, you're definitely hothothothothothothot~"  
A loud clatter outside the door had the two breaking apart quickly, luckily just in time.  
Gabe angrily chucked a duffel bag at Toby, it crashed down on the small brunette who let out a girly scream making Felix and Gabe laugh.  
"That'll teach you!"The raven haired man grinned dropping the other bags haphazardly on the floor.  
"Why you gotta be so mean Gabuscus?"Toby cried and Felix smiled ruffling his hair and dragging the bag off.  
"It could've been worse Toby, he could've thrown the bag filled with all your souvenirs."  
Still smiling Felix turned and went to joke with Gabe but stopped when he saw the angry expression the man was now sporting. To make matters worse it was aimed at him.  
"So when you plan on cleaning out your guest room Toby? I'm sure Felix here wants a place to sleep."  
Not thinking Toby yawned. "Nah my bed's fine. He won't mind, right Pewds?"  
"Pewds? As in Pewdiepie?"  
"Yeah! You a bro?"Felix grinned.  
"Sorta, don't you have a girlfriend?"Gabe inquired and Felix furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Marzia?"  
"Yeah, she's beautiful man. You're lucky. Toby can't even talk to a girl that good looking."Gabe chuckled lightly and Felix shook his head.  
"I'm sure the great Tobuscus could get any girl he wants, but about Marzia. We aren't dating anymore. You must've missed my vlog about it, but all is well bro."  
That calculating look was back once more. "Oh? So its recent I assume? Hope Toby didn't cause it with his vlog he made over there, you two seemed good together. I'm sure you get back together soon."  
The blonde saw a hurt look flash across Toby's face before the brunette forced out a laugh.  
Biting his lip Felix reached out and gently grabbed Toby's hand intertwining their fingers. "Doubt it."  
Toby's face cheeks turned red as he looked frantically between Gabe and Felix, afraid of the others reaction.  
"Wait...You don't mean."  
"Its-I-We-We're dating Gabuscus."Toby croaked out finding his mouth dry, he didn't want to lose his best friend.  
"Since when? Hell since when were you gay Toby!? What you just fly off to Sweden and decide to bring home some dude you'd never even met face to face before?"Gabe was shouting now.  
"What? No! I've always been bi, you're the first person I told for christsakes!"  
"I thought you were joking! I mean you've never even dated a guy before, or were you hiding that from me too?"  
_He's hurt..._Felix realized and turned to Toby, seeing a equally hurt expression he squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
"No. I-I've never hidden anything like that from you Gabe. I had hope you'd at least be happy I found someone like Felix. Is it really that disgusting?"  
There was a silence and the swede wondered if the brunette's friend had left, but when he looked over he saw the man still standing there.  
Gabe sighed and drug a hand through his hair. "I'm not disgusted Toby. I'm just, I'm just angry you didn't tell me all this before okay?"  
Tears sprung up in the brunette's eyes and he jumped from his seat. "Really?"  
Gabe rolled his eyes and nodded.  
Toby all but tackled him with a hug, squeezing the larger man.  
"I still don't trust your that Felix guy though, It'll take a lot to convince me he isn't some perv who wants to just use you."This was followed by a glare to said swede who put his hands up in surrender.  
"I'd never do that!"  
"That's exactly what a pervert would say."Gabe continued glaring, while Toby pulled back and shrugged.  
"Pfft yeah right. Felix isn't _that_ perverted. Maybe borderline, but not like rapist pervy, Its fine Gabuscus. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Well unless we have whipped cream, then you should really worry about his well being."  
"Eww dude!"  
"What? At least I'm honest!"  
"That's disgusting, I'm leaving before you say anything else."Gabe frowned opening the door.  
"You should hear about this time with the pancakes-"Toby yelled as the door slammed shut a grin on his face.  
"That went over rather...well?"Felix frowned a bit. He wasn't really sure what had just happened, wasn't this Gabe guy still mad?  
"Could've been worse, a lot worse. Last time we yelled like that I'm pretty sure he broke my shoulder."  
This made the swede worried, "He hurt you?"  
"Huh? Well kinda, not on purpose though. Gabuscus has horrible anger issues. He just punched me, nothing too bad I just bruise like a fruit."  
Standing up Felix straightened his back and put on a tough look. "Well next time he tries I'll have to teach him a lesson wont I?"  
Toby's eyes lit up and he laughed. "What about how to make your famous Swedish Meatballs?"  
"What? No. Those are a family secret! I'll just teach him that I speak chopnese! I invented the language you know."The swede grinned walking over and kissing the brunette softly.

* * *

AN: Review please! I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions on what should happen next ^^~~ Cloud


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Felix's got it going on  
Pairing: Pewbuscus (Tobuscus/Pewdiepie  
Fandom: Youtube  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: M  
Summary: There was something about Felix that just made Toby squirm in his chair at times...  
AN: Hey guys, gals, mammals...uh...yeah that's not gonna work. You know what? I'm just gonna call you minions. Okay? That sound alright? After all together we shall one day take over the world with our beautiful fangirlism! (Not a word but yea) So anyway, sorry about this long as authors note, I'm going to get to the main point now. Sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter, I had horrible writers block but through the power of Yamimash I have overcome it! ^^ Hope you enjoy this chap 3  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Movies theaters are awesome!"Toby grinned once more and Felix wondered warily if the brunette's face would break at this rate. All he ever seemed to do was smile and laugh. There wasn't one moment since the altercation with Gabe earlier this week that he hadn't seen Toby not smiling or not animatedly talking to either him or himself at times. The man seemed to be just one giant ball of hyperactivity. Not that he was complaining.  
It was cute. Hell Toby was cute. So cute he couldn't help but smother the smaller man with kisses when the lights had gone out earlier in the theater. Of course the brunette had pushed him away in embarrassment after but it still didn't stop him from doing it a few more times during the movie.  
"I'm surprised."Felix laughed at Toby's next words.  
"At what? How amazing my acting was in that movie? I personally think it was Oscar worthy."  
They had went and seen Smiley, when he had heard the movie was still showing nearby Felix couldn't help but beg the smaller man to go with him. It had been a lot better then he expected, it being made by Youtubers and all.  
"Actually I was commenting on how similar your theaters here are to the ones back in Sweden, but you were good."  
"Really? The ones I saw in Germany were pretty different. Then again that's probably just because everything was in German...So I'm guessing you liked the movie? I kinda wished I had gotten to say more though."Toby was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly now and Felix smiled.  
"Yeah, it was great Toby. Can you guess who my favorite character was?"  
"Pffft me obviously."  
"Nope. It was definitely Smiley."He couldn't help but laugh at Toby's shocked expression, it soon turned into a carefree look.  
"Well that's only because you were to busy smashing our lips together to pay attention to my epicosity."  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You sitting there going 'look its me!' was too cute."Felix chuckled giving the brunette a quick peck on the cheek, taking notice of how red his ears and face got.  
"S-Shut up."Toby was smiling again as he put away some dishes.  
A loud pattering had the two of them looking down. Gryphon running at them at full speed, the older man near-squealing with joy as he scooped up the fluffy dog.  
"Gryphon! You're back!"  
Reaching out Felix ruffled the dogs hair, immediately thinking back to his own pup, hopefully Marzia was taking good care of her.  
'I hope Marzia's doing alright as well...'The blonde thought warily. He felt bad about asking her for help with getting his stuff here, he wished he'd planned ahead before suddenly coming to America with Toby. It definitely wasn't the smartest thing he'd done.  
"Who's a good Gryphon? Huh? Who's a good Gryphon!?"Snapping out of his thoughts Felix looked over and smiled seeing how happy the brunette looked as he played with the small dog.  
_Then again, he never was the sharpest tool in the box. _  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cmon Felix stop~"Toby whined swatting playfully at the swedes roaming hand.  
"Nope."Felix giggled pressing sweet kisses to the back of the brunette's neck and pushed away his hand slipping his own back under the hem of Toby's shirt. Rubbing tiny circles into his hip.  
It was moments like these that Felix cherished, just laying here with Toby in his arms was more then enough to wipe away any doubts from earlier.  
He was surprised when the smaller man shifted and for a second he feared Toby was trying to get up, only causing him to tighten his arms around him on instinct.  
Toby frowned and half glared at the blonde. "I can't kiss you if we lay like this."  
"Oh."Felix blinked letting go and scooting back so the brunette could roll over and snuggle up into his chest.  
"What'd you think I was doing?"  
"Leaving."He gulped hugging Toby tight.  
He didn't know what was coming over him all of a sudden. All he knew was he didn't want Toby to not be in his arms at the moment.  
Hazel eyes locked onto his own, followed by a soft pair of lips. "Why shouldn't I?"  
"Don't tease me."Felix pouted kissing him again. "I just, I dunno. I wanna hold you."  
Toby's cheeks heated up at that and he shook his head.  
"S-Shut up."  
"Why should I?"The blonde smirked.  
Biting his lip for a minute the brunette nervously tugged at Felix's shirt. "Well maybe I kinda wanna do more then cuddling."  
Felix's heart skipped a beat, they really hadn't done anything like that since they were in Sweden. As shameful as it was the blonde couldn't stop thinking about such things. "R-Really?"  
Toby blushed and hesitantly nodded looking up through his eyelashes at Felix. "I- Well yeah. If you want to I mean."  
The only answer he got was Felix's mouth smashing against his own, their tongues tangling as the swede rolled them over pressing the brunette against the bed.  
Their shirts were shed soon enough, followed by Felix slipping Toby's shorts off his slim hips once more trailing kisses down as he did so.  
"You're sure about this right?"  
Rolling his eyes Toby pulled the blonde up and connected their lips once more his hands tugging at the button on Felix's jeans. "You talk a lot."  
"Whoa, slow down!"The swede chuckled, grabbing his hands and undoing the button himself. "Don't tell me you were just pretending to be shy last time."  
"N-No, I just...I want you."  
The look of pure need in his eyes made a shiver shoot down Felix's spine and he couldn't help but give the brunette a messy kiss, rushing to get his pants off. His hand slipping below Toby's boxers once they were gone.  
Toby gasped thrusting up into his hand, tangling one of his own in blonde hair as he sucked a hickey near Felix's pulse point. He could feel the others heart racing erratically, and was surprised when Felix suddenly pulled away.  
The swede pushed himself up on his elbows and nervously looked down at Toby. "H-How far do you wanna go?"  
"Huh? What do you-oh. Oh."Hazel eyes grew wide and Felix bit his lip, face going a prominent red.  
The brunette couldn't help but stutter as images of such an act shot through his mind voice cracking a little. "Y-You mean like have s-sex?"  
Felix nodded, and swallowing the lump in his throat he gently stroked the smaller mans face. "Yeah, but we don't have to. Okay?"  
Toby knew it was only natural for the swede to want something like that, hell if Felix were a girl he would've already probably slept with him. Or tried to at least. There was just something about the thought of- of well doing it with a guy that made him nervous. He'd heard a lot about it online and from fanfiction but when he researched it a few days ago all it seemed to do was worry him more then settle his nerves! Assuming he would be on bottom, which was most likely, could he really trust Felix? Not that he didn't already! It was just a big thing, what if Felix hurts him? He does NOT do well with pain.  
It seemed like he had taken too long to think as said blonde started to move off, making Toby jump and grab him by the shoulder.  
_Its now or never I guess _  
"Wait, I-I want to."  
"Seriously? Its not gonna be easy, and I don't think, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if we start."  
Blushing a bit Toby shifted underneath him so they were both sitting up. "I know, have you ever done this kinda thing before? You seem rather chill about it"  
Now it was Felix's turn to blush and sheepishly rub at his neck. "Yeah, a few times. Not that I'm gonna expand on that though. Ha. You're sure about this though right? Like I said I won't be able to stop when we start."  
Toby couldn't help but nervously tighten a hand in the sheets below them as he spoke. "Yeah of course. You'll be careful right? I bruise like a pear you know!"  
The swede laughed a little as he gave Toby a chaste kiss, "I'll be as gentle as possible." before pulling back and getting off the bed.  
Felix was out of the room before Toby could even ask what he was doing and then back before he could even yell it, a small tube clasped tightly in his hand. The blonde quickly shed himself of his jeans before climbing back onto the bed kissing Toby once more.  
"Whats that?"Toby whispered between kisses.  
"Lube."This made Toby's heart speed up in anticipation and he pulled back to pick up and eye the bottle, wondering just where Felix got it.  
As if sensing this the swede blushed a little and carefully took it from his hands. "Not gonna lie I was hoping something like this would happen."  
"Perv..."Toby frowned jokingly shoving Felix but the blonde ignored him pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and reaching behind him to grab a pillow.  
"Here, lean back."  
Hesitating for a second the brunette looked worriedly up at the swede, "You're gonna be gentle right?"  
Felix smiled reassuringly and nodded before silently pushing him back. "Don't worry, I will."  
xxxxxxxxxxx

Toby felt like he couldn't breathe, his eyes were closed tight but that didn't make the feeling go away. Felix had two fingers thrusting in and out of him, and he didn't know if it felt good or weird. At least the pain was gone for now though. He'd almost cried at first and nearly decapitated the swede with the kick that he instinctively gave.  
Suddenly those to fingers brushed against something inside and he moaned loudly fingers tightening in the sheets below.  
"W-what was that?"Toby gasped his eyes shooting open in shock.  
Felix smirked and repeated the previous action making another moan tumble from the shaking mans mouth.  
Each hit made pleasure shoot up Toby's spine, he was shaking as he reached out and grabbed the swede to slam their lips together.  
Soon enough the brunette felt himself getting closer and closer to release, Felix only seeming to be encouraged by all of his gasps and moans his fingers hitting his sweet spot harder with every thrust.  
It was all too much for him.  
"S-Stop,"Even though it came out as a gasped whisper Felix did almost immediately after it was uttered a look of panic breaking out on the blondes face. Worried that he had somehow hurt the smaller man.  
"S-shit I didn't hu-"  
Toby cut him off though tilting the other mans face up to look at his own.  
"Fuck me."Felix almost came just from hearing that, hell just seeing how Toby's pupils were blown wide with lust, his cheeks flushed a prominent red and the way his usual pink lips were kiss bruised would've done it too.  
The only answer he gave was the hurriedly "Yes" he spout out while slamming the brunette back against the bed their lips locked as he searched blindly for the lube.  
Once he found it he wasted no time popping the cap open and pouring some on his hand to rub over his own throbbing member. He did ask once more though as he lined himself up with Toby's entrance. "You sure?"  
The older man nodded reaching out and tangling fingers in the hair at the back of Felix's neck. "I want you."  
Taking a deep breathe Felix pushed forward, ignoring the way Toby gasped and tightened the hand in his hair to a painful yank, not stopping until his head was past the tight ring of muscle. When he stopped he let out the ball of air in his lungs and looked up at Toby's face. Using his free hand he wiped away the few tears that had built up at the corner of the brunettes eyes.  
"Sorry, I know it hurts. Tell me when I can move again okay?"  
Nodding Toby took a few deep breathes before mouthing an 'okay' and Felix slipped in a few more inches, stopping halfway to let the smaller man gasp out once more in pain. "It hurts..."  
Felix hated this, he hated seeing Toby hurt. But he knew it'd be over soon enough, maybe a lot faster then he planned with how his resolve to go slow was breaking. Toby felt so good wrapped around him it was almost unbearable to stay still. Somehow he managed to hold out though and when Toby pushed back a little he slipped further in. This time not stopping until he was all the way in.  
"F-fuck!"Toby gasped once more and yanked Felix down by his hair to kiss him.  
The swede panted after the kiss was broken, his body shaking a little as he closed his eyes. "S-Shit Toby, you're-"  
"I know. I-I know."The older man whispered burying his face in Felix's neck as he pulled back out and thrust back in.  
He went at a slow pace at first to let Toby get used to things, all the while searching for the one spot deep inside the smaller man that would drive him crazy. When he finally found it the brunette basically screamed out, nails digging in deep on his back a string of obscenities falling from his lips.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, please don't stop!"  
The blonde sped up his pace hitting it every other thrust, eventually stopping completely and pulling back. Plopping back down he yanked Toby forward, kissing him as he guided him back onto him. "Ride me."  
Toby felt his ears burn in embarrassment as Felix dug his nails into his hips and helped him set a rhythm. The feeling quickly vanished though as he realized how perfect this angle seemed to hit his sweet spot, making him whimper and cling tighter onto the blonde.  
Unable to stop himself Toby moaned loudly, his heart pounding crazily in his chest. There was something different about all this, it didn't feel like any other time he was having sex. He couldn't explain what it was, but what he did know was that he wished it would never end.  
Each thrust brought the two closer and closer to the edge, Felix eventually using his free hand to stroke Toby in time with each.  
It was too much for him to handle anymore, he came with a cry into Felix's hand. The blonde followed soon after burying himself deep in Toby as he came. Shouting out the brunette's name. After the two sat there trying to catch their breathe.  
Of course Toby was the first to talk, wheezing slightly as he did so. His lungs really hurt from all that. "That was...that was just..."  
"Amazing?"Felix offered with a laugh wrapping his arms around Toby in a loose hug.  
"Yeah."The brunette smiled, resting his forehead against Felix's shoulder. "We're definitely gonna need a shower after all this though."  
Chuckling Felix jokingly nibbled at Toby's ear lobe. "If I were with you, you wouldn't be getting any cleaner in there."  
"You know you're a pervert right?"  
"Håll käften, du älskar det."  
It was Toby's turn to laugh now as he pulled back a little to stare at the swede. "Stop that. You know my Swedish isn't that good."  
Felix merely smirked in return and pecked him on the lips. "Cmon you gotta know some,"  
"Other than how to ask where a bathroom is and say a few dirty things, not really." This made him raise an eyebrow.  
"Dirty things?"  
Toby's cheeks flushed a little. "It was a Swedish for Dummies book, okay? I only learned them in case I ever snagged a sexy Swedish chick one day."  
"Now I'm kinda excited."  
"Shuddup."  
The swede laughed slightly and peppered the brunette's jawline with kisses. "But really, you gotta know how to say something else. Don't tell me you really went to Sweden without learning any."  
Toby bit his lip for a moment. "Well, one more thing."  
"Oh yeah? What?"Felix continued his kisses, stopping only to bite at Toby's earlobe.  
The next words to leave Toby's mouth made his heart stop.  
"Jag älskar dig..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

AN: There you go, chapter 5! I hope you all like it, also if you wanna know what Toby said be sure to use google translate! It'll be a cute surprise ;)

Also I apologize about the beginning AN I'm mainly posting this on deviantArt where most of my fans are, so I just copy&paste ^^"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Felix's got it going on

Pairing: Pewbuscus (Pewdiepie/Tobuscus)

Fandom: Youtube  
Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M (For violence)

Summary: There was just something about Felix that made Toby squirm in his chair at times...

AN: I just noticed that with this fic, my intros to the chapter are always really short. Like they don't make it to a whole page before I transition into the next scene. Is that weird? I'm not sure how to feel about it :/ Next chap I'm gonna try and make the first part longer kay?

* * *

_"Jag älskar dig..."_

Felix still couldn't believe what Toby had said last night, if the brunette hadn't laughed it off after the he doesn't know what he would've done. Still it bothered him. What if Toby had been serious? What if he does love him? Should he say it back?

He never expected the other man would fall so quickly, hell he never expected the other man to fall for him at all. As sad as it sounded, in his experience most of the men he'd dated only did so out of curiosity. Not one ever fell for him and vice versa.

More importantly, was _He_ even in love with Toby? He loved Marzia, but this...it feels different in some way. He can't pinpoint exactly what it is, but there's just something different about how he feels towards Toby. So...maybe it isn't love?

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar yell. "Felix! Over here!"

He couldn't help but smile as the grinning girl ran over, pulling him into a quick hug.

"Marzia! It's great to see you, how was the flight?"

The beautiful blonde laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Boring, I forgot how lonely it can be when you fly alone. My only company was a sleeping elderly woman beside me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you can make it up to me with dinner. I can't wait to meet Toby!"She was giggling now and Felix couldn't help but feel his heart melt a little, even if they aren't together anymore he doesn't think he'll ever be able to completely get over how beautiful she is.

"Here, I found them on your nightstand, thought you might need them."He was surprised when she pulled out his glasses, immediately face palming.

_'I swear I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on...'_

"Yeah, I can see why you'd think that."He joked sheepishly. "But really, thanks for doing this. I'd be lost if you hadn't helped. Especially considering how rude it was to ask."

Marzia smiled gently, clasping his hand in hers. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you found someone you love. Even if it isn't me, I'm just happy to see you happy."

She never ceased to amaze him, god she was perfect.

"Do you really think I love him? I can hardly believe it myself ..."

"Felix, I know for a fact that you do. You speak of him with such love and affection, it is more than obvious. I knew it even before you did."

* * *

_Fuck, I'm such an idiot! I had to go and ruin everything with those three words. How is that I always manage to ruin my relationships as soon as things get serious? I always fall in love way too fast, now Felix can barely look at me. Sure I said it was a joke, but he's not stupid..._

The brunette let out a tired sigh, shoving his face farther into a pillow.

"Dude that's like the third time you've sighed, whats up? You and whats-his-face get in a fight or something?"Gabe chuckled shaking his best friend.

Toby frowned and lightly shoved the others hand away. "No. Why do you always think that?"

"Well he's not here for starters."The taller man pointed out and Toby cringed a little inside.

"He's picking up Marzia at the airport."

"Whoa! Wait isn't that his ex? I told you he'd fricken pull something like this!"

"Cmon Gabe, Felix would never-"

"You don't know that Toby, you barely know him as it is. I get it, the two of you fooled around and shit but you can't be serious about this guy."

The brunette couldn't stop himself. "I think I love him."

The look on Gabe's face made him shiver, he'd never seen the dark haired man look so furious. It was terrifying.

"What?"

"I-I think I might be in love with him. I don't know though, I've never felt like this before."

"Toby! No. There's no way! You're not thinking straight okay?"

"What? Why're you-"

He was cut off once more, Gabe grabbing his shoulders now. So tightly it was starting to hurt. "Listen to me. You **don't** love that fucking idiot. Just forget about it."

Toby couldn't believe what Gabe was saying, why was he so angry about this? "Dude, whats wrong with you? Shouldn't you be happy? I-I think I'm in love! How is that something to be angry about?"

Gabe all but growled and gave him a glare that could kill. "Because Toby, you **Can't** love him."

"Why the hell not!?"Now he was getting angry too, pushing the other man back so he could stand up. All this managed to do was enrage him more, a fist soon finding its way in Toby's shirt, yanking the lanky brunette forward.

"Because he isn't me!"

"W-what?"Toby whispered, his cheeks flushing a little.

His only answer was a hand tangling in his hair and a pair of lips slamming hard against his own, only making his eyes grow almost comically wide. It took his several seconds before he realized what was happening, sending him into a panic when he did.

Toby squeezed his eyes shut and helplessly pushed against the other man, trying desperately to get him to stop. Every shove just seemed to set the other man off, his free hand grabbing Toby's arm and violently shoving it back. Gabe tried to deepen the kiss but was stopped by a swift kick to his shin.

"Stop!"Toby near-shrieked, giving the other a hard shove, sending him falling. Instinctively he apologized though, reaching out and offering a hand.. "S-shit, sorry. I didn't mean to-" Not surprisingly he found himself being ripped down to the floor, flailing his arms wildly as the other man angrily pinned him to the floor.

"Hold still."Gabe growled grabbing the others wrists, and Toby flinched body shaking. He knew how bad it was when Gabe was angry, he rarely ever got out without a black eye. But right now, this wasn't the Gabe he knew. This guy was someone completely different, someone who was scaring him.

"Stop. Gab-uscus please."The brunette pleaded, hoping the use of the others nickname would somehow get through to him. Tears welling up when the other ignored him completely, choosing to clasp both of the smaller mans hands in one of his own bigger ones. Free hand turning his face towards him.

Toby couldn't help but try and knee the other, stopping when he felt a hard slap crack against his face.

"Dammit Toby, stop fighting."

"Why? So you can fucking rape me!?"He was hyperventilating now and knew if he didn't calm down he might go into a panic attack, but what else could he do? He was terrified.

Gabe's eyes grew wide and Toby felt the other violently grab his jaw. "Shut up! I'm not some fucking rapist! I just want you to listen to me!"

"H-How is kissing me helping t-then!?"He was gasping now, lungs tightening. Alarms going off in his head to get the other man off _now_ "S-Shit, Gabe you gotta get up."

The dark haired man wouldn't hear any of it though, his rage seeming to peak. "What so that asshole can kiss you but I can't? He doesn't care about you! I do, why the hell can't you see that Toby!?"

"Gabe, please!"

"No! Not until you tell me why you can't be with me! Whats so good about him!? Huh!?"

Toby was becoming more light headed by the second, dark spots already dancing in his vision. He just barely heard the front door click open, relief flooding him when he heard Felix's cheery voice announcing his return.

It was soon replaced by a faint shriek and suddenly Gabe was gone, an unfamiliar girl at his side asking him if he was all right.

"Y-Yeah."Toby whispered grabbing her shoulder for support as he sat up, he immediately regretted it after though, watching as Felix got cold-clocked, Gabe kicking the blonde as he was down.

"Stop!"The girl next to him suddenly screeched, rushing in between them her phone up in a warning.

Gabe gave Toby a quick glance before angrily spitting out "I told you he'd bring her here Toby. Come see me when you realize how stupid you're being."

"Gabe-"The other boy was already gone though, a bruised Felix giving him a wary look from across the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Felix's Got it Going On

Pairing: Pewbuscus (Pewdiepie/Tobuscus)

Fandom: Youtube

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M

Summary: There was something about Pewdiepie that just made Toby squirm in his chair at times.

AN: Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot happen. Moved 3 times, got in a car accident, got the flu and then my open office glitched out and the dictionary disappeared so I had to redo everything and download a new typing software, and now I'm in summer school, no time to type! A; It's been absolute hell...

The moment his front door had slammed closed it was almost if time had slowed down. He looked around taking in all the damage that had happened over those several minutes the fight had happened in. Everything in his world seemed to be falling apart for some reason, Gabe was gone. Long gone but his words from earlier still echoed in his head when his gaze fell on Felix. The blondes ex cradling his face, muttering something. He couldn't hear it though. In fact for some reason everything else was quiet. Just Gabriel's words bouncing around the room, was Felix really gonna leave him? Had he set himself up to get hurt once again?

The feeling of the tears falling down his face scared him at first, and suddenly everything sped up to normal once more. The ache in his chest doubling along with how lightheaded he was becoming. Dark spots were dancing in his eyes once more. Briefly he reminded himself he was having an asthma attack but he couldn't seem to calm down. It was all too much at the moment.

There were too many questions he had to ask, too many answers he was afraid to hear. What was he going to do if Felix left? How could he face Gabe again? What if-

Everything went black.

When he awoke he was in his bed body aching all over. Especially his face, Jesus how hard was he hit?

Toby winced as he sat up a hand flying to his stinging cheek, where there was no doubt a bright red mark knowing his luck. Everything was coming back to him once more. Especially the image of Felix hitting the ground. Hard. It scared him not knowing if the other was okay. Or if he was even still here. For all he knew the blonde might've grabbed his things and left while he was passed out. Only an idiot would stay after something like that.

"He's probably already back with that Maria girl."Toby whispered, dejectedly pulling his knees up and burying his face in them.

"You mean Marzia?"The brunette jumped snapping upright and finding a bruised swede standing in the doorway. When had his door opened?

"F-Felix?"He was stuttering again but couldn't help it. It felt like his heart had leaped up into his throat all of a sudden.

"You don't have memory loss, do you?"Felix joked nervously before entering the room and slowly making his way over to the shivering brunette.

"You're...still here?"Toby was confused and now the blonde was too.

"Yeah. Should I not be?"

"N-No!"He hadn't meant to shout so loud, luckily the swede seemed to understand and sat down in front of him.

"I won't then."Felix half smiled calming his heart a little. "Are you- Are you okay? I'm not sure what went down before we walked in...All I saw was you...laying there, what happened?"

Toby inwardly flinched at the fresh memory, his eyes lowering to stare at the others chest. "Gabe told me he was in love with me."

"W-What?"Felix whispered as Toby explained, ignoring the other.

"He flipped out when I didn't respond, screaming about how-"His eyes were welling up with tears already. "How you didn't care about me like he did, how you would just leave me, that I was just some quick fuck to you. Then he kissed me."

"Toby-"

The smaller man sniffled and shook his head "I tried to push him off but he wouldn't stop. When I finally managed to shove him he fell and- and like an idiot I tried to help him up. I actually apologized, god I'm pathetic."

Felix sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, hand threading the others hair soothingly. "You're not."

"Can't believe I was actually surprised when he yanked me to the floor. I'm so fucking stup-Ow!"Toby squeaked as the blonde angrily tightened his hug.

"I said you're not. It's not your fault, okay?"

"Felix-"

"No. Listen. You're not stupid. He's the stupid one Toby, anyone who could hurt you like that is an idiot and obviously doesn't even know what love is. I'd never hurt you like that. If I did...I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself after."The swede pulled back cupping Toby's cheek gingerly, a pained smile tugging at his lips. He hated seeing the brunette hurt like this, hated what is 'friend' had said. Toby huffed his nostrils flaring dramatically making Felix chuckle and lean close their lips brushing hesitantly before he tenderly kissed the other on the lips. Toby sighed and leaned into the kiss, feeling his lips twitch up into a slight smile at the feel of the others.

When they broke apart the blonde let out a tired breathe and nuzzled their faces together, his free hand sliding down to intertwine their fingers. "You really scared me earlier. I didn't know what happened, one second you were fine the next"His voice shook a little. "You weren't breathing, if Marzia hadn't helped you I-"

Hearing this made Toby's heart lurch, he hadn't even thought of how this whole situation might hurt Felix. He cut him off not wanting to hear the rest, a quiet strew of apologies falling from his lips.

AN: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! I promise the next chapter will be long and cute okay? A; please forgive me!


End file.
